<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Planting the Seeds by madamguillotine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044822">Planting the Seeds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamguillotine/pseuds/madamguillotine'>madamguillotine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Fluff, Kid Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamguillotine/pseuds/madamguillotine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When bullies do as bullies are want to do, Heidi Hansen plants the seeds of nature in Evan's young soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Planting the Seeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan Hansen kicked his legs back and forth, causing him to bob in his chair. He chewed lips with anticipation as the pleasant woman at the front of the class explained their first on-going science project: growing a plant form  a bean. He'd heard rumours about such excitement but he never thought that he, himself, would be in such an elating situation.<br/>
Each student planted their beans in their biodegradable pot but were more distracted with the dirt to really concentrate on the planting the way Evan was. He was taking his time, measuring his finger with a ruler to make sure the bean went down far enough, without being planted too deeply.<br/>
Over the next few weeks, the pots sprouted and grew their plants. When the first (Evan's) had sprouted there was much clamouring and excitement, but the enthusiasm peaked and waned quickly and the teacher had to start watering the plants herself. All except for Evan's, he went so far as to speak to the plant as he watered it and the plant was better for it.<br/>
Though, not long after the initial shock of his being the first to produce blooms, Connor Murphy looked at his plant with envious eyes. There probably could have been ways to be diplomatic about the situation but that wasn't really Connor's attitude towards Evan. And it had been a long time since he'd heard "No" from anyone.<br/>
So, after the other children had gone home. He picked up the now porcelain pot and weighed the heft of it in his small hand. He wound up and threw it across the room, breaking the plant and shattering the pot Evan had painted.<br/>
The following day the teacher came in and cleaned the mess, but being more of a diplomat, she told him, she'd accidentally knocked down Quincy The Bean Plant, as he had named it, when she was trying to water the others's plants. He was sympathetic and bore the teacher no grudge, and if he was older and capable of philosophical thought, would have considered Quincy a martyr. But he was a first grader and cried for most of the day.<br/>
The ending of the school day had come and Evan collected his shattered plant and pot and carried it out to the car park where Heidi Hansen waited for him with their old van. He approached, still sniffling a bit and held up Quincy. Heidi frowned.<br/>
"Oh, littleguy... is that Quincy?" He nodded and sniffed again, "Can he be saved?"<br/>
"Mrs. Gardener says that his stem has been broken and he won't grow now..."<br/>
Heidi smiled<br/>
"Hey, now. Don't cry, littleguy. Wanna plant a new bean in the back yard? I just bought some green beans at the store for dinner." Evan's frown he'd been wearing all day, melted and blossomed into an ear-to-ear grin. Heidi laughed, "I'll take that as a 'yes'" Evan nodded enthusiastically and got into the van.<br/>
At home, Evan rooted through the grocery bags looking for the beans. Heidi brought out one pod and opened it and removed one of the seeds.<br/>
"Alright, c'mon Evan!" she waved him to the backyard.<br/>
"I know what to do!" he exclaimed plopping down and started digging a small hole. When that was finished he reached out a hand. "Bean, please!"<br/>
She handed him the bean. He planted it and covered the dirt with earth.<br/>
This bean received the same treatment as Quincy had, and Quincy The Second bloomed quickly and in record time were able to eat the fruits of their labour. It was over a plate of home-grown green beans, Evan turned to his mother and said,<br/>
"Can we plant something else now?"<br/>
"You know, littleguy, I was looking into that and I read you could plant potatoes and they would grow. Would you like to try that after dinner?" This suggestion was met with great enthusiasm, and after dinner they planted a potato.<br/>
It wasn't long after when the potato started to grow flowers, which made Evan make Heidi drop what she was doing and immediately go see his wonderful purple and yellow flowers.<br/>
It was after they had harvested the potatoes that an idea formed in that young mind. After school his mother had to work that fateful evening, so on his way home he hatched a cemented plan. He went the refrigerator and removed all the vegetables and fruit he could get his small hands on and brought them to his small back yard. He dug multiple holes, making sure he had ample room between each and it was deep enough. All the things he'd learned in science class.<br/>
Heidi came home that evening to make her usual vegetable and chicken stir-fry. She looked confused at the empty drawers where her produce normally is stored.<br/>
"Evan?" she called, eyes not leaving the fridge. He shuffled into the room, dirty from head to toe. Without speaking, she deduced what happened. She chewed her lip trying to contain her anger at not being able to eat her hard won groceries. "Where are the vegetables?"<br/>
"I planted them, Mommy! All by myself! Wanna see?" he said, his small chest puffed out with pride. At seeing this usual pleasure on her son's face Heidi's anger about the produce melted away, after all. More food could be bought. Evan's pride in himself could not.<br/>
"How about I put this chicken away and we go out for tacos. You can tell me all about our new vegetable garden."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>